1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for increasing the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the device of the present invention involves a unit which is to be placed between the air filter on an internal combustion energy device and the intake manifold such that air flowing through this unit from the filter to the intake manifold will pick up gases such as oxygen and hydrogen produced by the device and mix it with the air taken into the engine to increase the efficiency of the combustion; increasing the efficiency of combustion will inherently decrease the amount of pollutants released into the atmosphere. Even more particularly, the device of the present invention includes a plurality of electrolysis cells arranged in parallel and operated by spark plugs.
2. Prior Art
There have been many proposals put forth in the past to increase the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine by water electrolysis; however, none of the prior art teachings show or suggest the arrangement of electrolysis cells as particularly set forth herein.